


Warmth in the demon´s eye

by Bird of Smoke (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cold, Help, M/M, Winter, Work, mesmerizing eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/Bird%20of%20Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HOLD (HIATUS)<br/>Seto Kaiba is on his way home after a long and exhausting day at work in the middle of winter. He stumbles upon something... or rather someone interesting and decides to take them home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Blue meets Warm Red

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Seto/Joey (Katsuya) in later chaps. Don´t say I didn´t warn you. 
> 
> I got this idea while listening to music. The songs had absolutely nothing to do with the story..but well yeah..I got an idea. Here it is and I hope you like it. I don´t know how many chaps there are going to be. It depends on the ideas I have ^^  
> My first language is not english and while I know that that is not an excuse I hope you can overlook some of my mistakes or correct them if you want. 
> 
> So..well that´s all I wanted to say. Excuse the long ....rather unimportant rambling...and hopefully have fun :)

**Chapter 1: Cold Blue meets Warm Red**

It was a cold and stormy Friday evening in the middle of winter when Seto Kaiba decided that for today he had done enough work. He packed his stuff, phoned his driver and went outside to wait for his limousine. His mind drifted between his new ideas and his little brother, who waited at home eager for his arrival.

As the president of Kaiba Corp he always had things to do: create new stuff, think about new marketing strategies, handling his staff… One would thing with the thousand employees working at Kaiba Corp his workload would not be as high as it was. But unfortunately Seto Kaiba was a very strict young man and hated nothing more than incompetence. Which, in his eyes, described most of his workers. Today alone he fired seven people who did not meet his expectations. But that was also the reason he did not see his brother much and therefore felt guilty. If a Kaiba would ever admit to even be able to feel such an emotion.

He was startled out of his thoughts as the black limousine gracefully moved around the corner and stopped before him. Brushing the snow off which had the courage to fall onto his white coat, he rushed past his driver and into the warmth of the car. After giving the driver the instruction to take him home he settled into the soft cushions and sighed deeply. Simply put he was exhausted, in the last few weeks several errors had occurred in his company and he had to work nonstop. Getting not more than three hours sleep a day. Today everything was settled again and he hoped that he could spend some time with his younger brother.

Mokuba was not very happy at the moment. Not seeing his brother for two weeks had left the younger Kaiba in a state of anger and pessimism. At the beginning he had left his older brother some messages but as the time went on he just started to ignore his brother whenever the other tried to reach him. Which was, due to the lack of time, not very often.

Seto Kaiba knew that his relationship with his younger brother was strained at the moment and he wanted to use his now free time to fix that. He knew that Mokuba was lonely and not used to being without his brother such a long time. But Mokuba was also a very gentle and understanding person and it would not take long for Seto to gain forgiveness from the only person he deemed precious. An indicator for that was his phone call home today. It came as a surprise to him that Mokuba decided to pick up and actually talk to him after a week without contact. He noticed the delighted tone in his brother’s voice (although the other tried to suppress it) as he told him he would be home for dinner tonight. And that he had decided to take the weekend of, which was really uncharacteristic of him.

He was once again interrupted in his thought process, this time by the screeching of the tires as the limousine came to an abrupt stop. Seto cursed under his breath, he opened the door with unnecessary force to tell his driver what he thought about his driving. A cold, harsh wind blew past him as he walked to where his driver was seated. But before he reached his destination the driver´s door opened and a very pale looking man in his mid-forties stumbled out into the night.

“What is wrong with you?” Seto hissed, looking at his driver with the famous Kaiba-Death-Glare. Once one of his employees fainted as he used that glare on her, not that she didn´t deserve it, of course. It was a nice story and contributed to his respect.

“I am so sorry, Master Kaiba. But there was something on the street, I think I managed to avoid hitting it…eventually”, the driver shrieked in panic.

Scowling Seto looked at the driver, his expression all the more angry. “You think! Did you hit something, YES or NO?!!”

“I…I…I...am positive I avoided it, Master Kaiba, Sir”, the driver said and in his anxiety saluted.

Rolling his eyes Seto strolled past his driver and to the front of the car. He wanted to be absolutely sure that this idiot of a man said the truth and that nothing had done any damage to his car. When he was a few feet away from the headlight on the left side he heard a noise. It sounded like breathing. For a moment he remained in his position, hoping that it was not a human. Because if it was it definitely would bring complications for his company. He really did not need any of that. Seto Kaiba, heartless person, nothing new, come again. Straitening he resumed walking and finally stood in front of the car. Searching he throw a glance at the ground before him but there was nothing in his immediate vicinity except snow. The noise also had vanished and nothing indicated that any living presence except him had been anywhere near his position.

Shrugging he turned around and wanted to head back as breaking noises erupted from his left side. Whirling around he stomped into the direction of the sounds, more annoyed than anything else. Not even thinking about possible danger. Finally he spotted a small figure lying approximately 10 metres away from the limousine. As he went closer he discovered that it was a young boy with torn clothes and without a coat, jacket or shoes. His feet and hands looked frozen, already turning a shade of blue. He squatted down next to the small boy and looked him over. Suddenly eyes shot open and regarded him with curiosity and distrust, he was surprised to discover no fear. One eye was ice-blue, similar to Seto´s own eyes, and the other was a beautiful dark red. He was mesmerized by both the colours and the look in them.

They exchanged glances, no one of them speaking or even attempting to. As the staring contest went on Seto saw that the cold and tiredness overcame the boy and that his eyes were closing. As he fell into a deep slumber a smile flew over his face and a small hand stretched out towards him. Without thinking he grabbed it and watched the boy sleeping for a few seconds. Deciding that he could not leave him here in the middle of winter, if he did not want to be partially responsible for the boy´s freezing to death, he scooped him up into his arms and went back to the limousine.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Similarities and Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully not to much OC. I never read Yu-Gi-Oh but well... ^^  
> This chap is longer than the first, I couldn´t stop writing. But I didn´t want to make two parts out of it :)

**Chapter 2: Similarities and Acceptance**

Mokuba was sitting on the couch in the huge living room, waiting for his brother who had decided to come home after more than a week. The younger Kaiba was angry to say the least but as his brother often pointed out he also was a very gentle and forgiving soul. Well when his brother was involved.

Suddenly a maid hurried past him to the front door and he knew that his brother had arrived. A few seconds later he heard a call.

“Mokuba come here and call our doctor, tell him it´s urgent and if he is not here in less than ten minutes I am going to be more than a bit annoyed.”

Mokuba stood up and ran into the hall, wanting to know why Seto demanded a doctor. He saw his brother standing in the doorway talking to his driver before he stepped inside the house. In his hands lay a small boy with torn clothes, sleeping and looking pale. Mokuba was taken aback, where the hell did that child come from and why had Seto brought the boy home.

Seeing the looks of his brother, Seto sighed and said: “Later we have enough time for your questions, now we should take him to a room and call a doctor. I don´t want him to die after the trouble of bringing him home.”

His younger brother stared for a few seconds longer before snapping out of it and hurrying to grab the next phone. Seto heard him talking in the background giving instructions to the doctor while he went upstairs. Deciding on a room closest to the staircase he went inside and gently placed the boy on the huge bed standing in the middle.

Looking down onto the small body he took of the boy´s clothes except the black boxers, the only piece of cloth which wasn´t torn and placed the heavy and, more important, warm blanket over him. Then he sat down in a chair next to the bed and waited, his gaze fixed on the boy. Exactly nine minutes later the front door opened again and Mokuba brought a little distressed looking doctor into the room.

Both brothers watched the doctor as he examined the boy, after ten minutes he stepped away and said: “He is affected by hypothermia, furthermore undernourished and his body is marked with bruises of different ages, judging by the colours. The best thing to do is let him sleep, get enough food and to take these pills. I am going to come in a few days for a second extermination.” With that he handed Seto the medicine and left the room.

“Where did you pick up that boy? Who is he and why did you bring him home and not into a hospital? And what the hell are you going to do with him after he wakes up?” Mokuba wanted to know.

“He lay on the road on my way home and I couldn´t really leave him there, now could I? Also the house was nearer than a hospital and he needed warmth. What I am going to do with him has to wait until he wakes up and I asked him some questions.”

Sighing again Seto stood up and left to go to bed, he desperately wanted sleep after the not so pleasurable encounter. Mokuba trailed after him, more than a little excited about the thought that he now had a companion to play with. Well after he was up and healthy again, of course. The boy judging by his appearance was a lot younger than Mokuba himself but still he was someone to play with. He just needed to convince Seto to let him stay for a while. But he also wondered what such a small boy was doing laying on the streets in the middle of winter. He desperately hoped that the encounter with the boy would bring them nothing bad.

An entire day went by without the child waking up, Seto and Mokuba mostly talked their momentary problems out and as Seto had predicted he gained Mokuba´s forgiveness. During dinner a maid entered to inform them that their small guest had woken up. Immediately they went upstairs and into the first room. Alert eyes greeted them. Neither knowing what to say they just stood in the room awkwardly, at last the boy broke the silence. His voice sounding rough as if he hadn´t used it for a while.

“I remember your eyes, ice blue and equally cold, you are the one who picked me up. So that means I have to thank you for saving my life. I don´t wanted to die”, he said and bent his head slightly in a small bow. Looking Seto straight in the eyes he opened his mouth once again and said softly: “Thank you.”

His gaze then drifted through the huge room and finally settled on a desk in a corner. “I assume you have questions. I think I am able to answer some of your questions with telling a story, my story, if that´s ok with you?”

Mokuba looked at his brother, then to the boy and back to his brother. Seto on the other hand stared the whole time at the boy, his brow slightly furrowed. “Of course”, was all he said before sitting down in a chair. He had to admit that this boy intrigued him, the way he looked at them and the way he spoke all indicated intelligence far beyond the boy´s age. He reckoned that the boy was around five years old and he was more than interested in the story the boy wanted to tell them.

“Well I am going to start with my name. I think that that is a polite way to start a story because I for one would not want to hear anything from a complete stranger. An introduction should always be the first step.” He took a deep breath and continued. “My parents gave me the name Akatsuki, short Aki and I was born in England. Shortly after my birth we moved to Austria where my parents died in a car accident. I can´t remember them, I just know that they were nice people. My aunt took me in and that´s why I´m now here in Japan. My parents where always despised by the rest of their family. Well that´s not exactly true, my mother was the last one alive, the rest of her family was long dead. Dead people can´t hate, right? But the side of my father, the part of the family still alive, despised them and solely because my father married a waitress he met in a small café. To top it all they had a bastard together, I´m talking about myself of course. So the right question now would be why my aunt took someone like me home with her. Easy answer. My father was rich and the person who took me in after my parent´s death would also be the one to get the money. My parents never made a will that was why my new caretaker would get everything. So my greedy aunt was the first to volunteer. Life with her was not easy, she screamed at me day in day out. For a three-year old, barely able to understand the situation, it was hard. I couldn´t understand why she hated me with so much passion. She also gave me lots of work, my hands were soon swollen and bloody and I often got hit because with my small fingers I couldn´t do anything right. I was three years old, god damn it. I ran away into the woods, ate the things I found and was soon picked up by a nice hiker who brought me to the police. They left me in the next orphanage and hell began again. The kids there also hated me, they called me Akuma because of my red eye. They said that someone like me could never have a happy life, that no one would ever love me, that I had made a pact with the devil and that was my punishment. I got kicked a lot, things were thrown at me, my clothes were thrown into the dirt or ripped apart and they always stole my food. The caretakers did nothing against it, they had more important things to do. Nothing is harder to control than a bunch of kids. I mean there were more than hundred kids in that orphanage and just two caretakers. And I have to admit that there were kids who had a harder time than myself. At least I was never threatened to be killed. But I couldn´t go on like that, so I decided to run away again. In retrospect not my wisest decision, taking into consideration that I had not enough clothes and that it was, and still is, the middle of winter. And finally that´s where you come into the picture. You know everything after that.” He stopped and looked at Seto, a sad smile tugging at his lips.

“Oh before I forget it I`m five years old. Nearly six and as you probably noticed I am more intelligent than normal kids my age. And also the circumstance I lived in made me grow up way faster.”

Mokuba couldn´t help himself, he didn´t feel pity for the boy. Kaibas never felt pity but he immediately liked the child and wanted to give him comfort. So he stood up, went to the bed and embraced Akatsuki in a hug. Giving him barely room to breathe. After a second the boy reluctantly hugged him back.

Seto stayed silent for a long time, his eyes looking far away in an unknown place, thinking everything over. He saw similarities between himself and Akatsuki, they both grew up in an orphanage and had difficult things to endure. He secretly admired the boy´s strength and determination to not just crumble but to run away and start anew. He remembered the moment he found the boy and the look in his eyes. There had been no fear.

His gaze returned to reality, he cleared his throat and said after a moment´s contemplation: “Thank you for your story Akatsuki. I appreciate that you told as everything about you and you answered all questions I had, except one.” He closed his mouth and waited a moment before speaking again. “What do you want to do now?”

A lost look appeared in the boy´s eyes, he closed them for a moment. “I don´t know”, he said in a soft, barely audible whisper. “I am nothing and I have nothing. Going back to the orphanage is not an option and I never want to live again in one. All my living relatives hate me and living on the streets under these weather conditions would surely kill me. Maybe…just maybe…dying would have been not so bad after all…”

At these words Mokuba´s and Seto´s head snapped up and the younger Kaiba dragged the older out of the room. Outside he let him go, whirled around and said in a stern voice: “Seto I want him to stay with us forever. I really like him, I´m aware that we don´t know him but he had to endure similar things than you and I had to. He is too young to say such words and definitely too young to act so mature. You are nearly old enough to have kids and I want you to adopt him. Just letting him stay isn´t enough, I want him to be an irremovable part of our family. I would love to be his uncle and show him the fun in life.” His eyes and voice were full of determination and Seto knew that he would not win an argument against him when Mokuba was in such a state. Not that he wanted to argue with him about that topic.

Mokuba was sixteen already and Seto knew that Mokuba felt alone from time to time. School took up a huge amount of his day, and his free time was filled with homework and tasks he had to finish for Kaiba Corp. He already had his own office in the house. Therefore he had not much time to meet with friends and was lonely. Akatsuki would definitely help to brighten Mokuba´s day. Furthermore Seto had to admit that he also already liked the boy, he was mesmerized by those unique eyes and his intelligence. The boy had a bright future and would be an exceptional Kaiba, he was sure that he would bring no shame to their name. A worthy successor.

“If I do what you just demanded you have to stay with him while I´m working. Of course I´m helping you to take care of him when I´m home but you know that I´m a busy person. And you also know that I´m don´t like other people, except you. I´m not called the cold-hearted CEO for nothing.”

Mokuba laughed at that. “I know you better than anyone else and therefore I know that you are not as cold as you want others to think you are. You always saved me when I was in danger and I know you would do anything for me. You say you don´t like anyone except me but I am sure you are able to open your heart for one more person or two. Who knows? I can see in your eyes that you already started to like him.”

Seto turned around at that and went back into the room. He was a cold-hearted person, but as much as he hated to admit it he had feelings. His step-father tried to free him of all the things which made him weak in his eyes. But no one can get rid of emotions, you can bury them of course, never let them come to the surface, but you can´t make them vanish. Seto was an example for that. He loved his brother, he cared, he felt. He never thought it would be possible to feel that way for other living beings but he already started to care for Akatsuki. He wanted him to be happy, to never look that lost. Gozaburo would be angry at him if he would see him like that. He smiled a bitter smile, lost in his memories for a second or two.

His gaze settled once again on the lost-looking boy and his voice unintentionally grew softer as he addressed him. “If you want you can stay here with Mokuba and me. I would like to adopt you into our small family. I understand that your life has not been easy, similar to mine. As someone who can understand your pain I want to give you a life worth living. Would you take me up on my offer?”

Akatsuki´s mouth fell open, his eyes grew huge and he couldn´t believe what he had heard. “You…you want to adopt me. You want to take me into your family?” He hadn´t thought that Seto Kaiba of all people would be nice. He had heard the rumours and stories about him and knew that the man before him was not someone you should mess with. But he seemed to like him, if that was possible. And maybe a demon-child like him and a cold CEO were a good combination.

“Yes.”

He regarded Seto for a long moment before his gaze switched to Mokuba, who had just entered. He saw the honesty in their eyes and felt an unknown warm feeling when Mokuba started to smile at him.

“I thank you for your offer and I´m going to accept.” He started to smile at that, a huge grin took over his features. It was the first time he had ever smiled like that. Life did not seem to be so bad after all. Maybe he finally would be able to be happy again. And surely having Seto Kaiba as a father would certainly be interesting.

Seto and Mokuba were instantly awed by that smile. “You should lay down and sleep a bit more. After you wake up a maid is going to bring you some food along with your medicine. After that we can took some more about the adoption”, Seto said and smiled slightly at him.

Akatsuki nodded and rubbed at his eyes, to tell the truth he felt rather tired. He yawned and lay down again, his eyes closed and he feel asleep. A blissful smile on his face as he dreamt.

The Kaiba brothers watched over the soon to be new addition of their family before they left the room and went downstairs to resume dinner.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
